Happily Ever After?
by rngoame
Summary: A confession of love, a promise at the prom. This is everything a teenage girl would want. But that's what Rei is really looking for? Based on one of Blair's endings in Tag Force 3


Rei looked outside her window at the Obelisk Blue Girls dormitory. It was the day of her prom ball, and she was already dressed for the occasion, with two thick braids by each side of the head until the length of her waist, and a long crimson dress with frills, that Asuka gave to her as a graduation gift. Touching the window glass which separated her from the island landscape, she felt almost like a fairy tale princess.

Indeed, a princess from the love stories she liked so much. Heroines who fought against adversities in a fantasy world with their own strength and grace, and met a happy end. Only one thing is missing to fulfill this imaginary setting. A prince. _Her_ prince. The one she confessed at the lighthouse and was only granted with a promise, that they will meet once again at this exact day. The one responsible for fill her heart with hope and anticipation trough years since that day, Judai Yuki.

Rei laughed at her thoughts. Of course a person free at mind and soul like him wouldn't care about a little girl crush or a vow made years ago in a setting that resembled something extracted from a novel. She even didn't have the same mindset she used to. She was now too mature for still believe in all of that true love gibberish. But the words Judai claimed that day still lingered at the back of her mind. That he will be there in her graduation.

Even if he didn't attempt to be romantic at the moment, Judai was still a loyal and truthful person, and wouldn't back out a word for his friends. And he sees her as a friend too, right? Rei could have been too expansive in her affection displays and scared the older duelist a little, but she believed he still cared about her, just like he cared about all of their friends.

All of her concerns crossed and intertwined with one another. The imagination of a dreamy girl meeting the expectation of a reasoning maiden. And then Rei couldn't figure out what to think anymore. She sighed. The sun was already descending at the horizon, and she realized she was there for a long time already, and started to worry. How could she be there for so long? She didn't have time to lose, after all she was part of the prom organization committee.

Rei organized events for students who graduated since she enrolled at Duel Academia. This year was her own graduation, so she planned it thoroughly. Thus she had the idea of unite the party to the dueling graduations, and then transform it in a big prom duel ball to satisfy the ones who liked big and fancy parties and the duel maniacs as well.

The maiden duelist was about to move from her spot when she heard someone call from her door:

"Where have you been? It's almost time!"

She turned to the direction of the voice and met Fujiwara. Although he was way older than her, hence he was trapped in darkness for a long time, he could only return to the studies later, and Rei, in an interesting turn of events, became his senior. Since she was the only one at the school who knew him at the moment, the younger took the responsibility for her "junior" then, making his reintegration as pleasant as possible.

Fujiwara tried to enjoy every minute of his new life at the academia at its fullest. Every kind of event Rei pulled him into, he took with gratefulness. And now he was in the organization committee as well, helping when she or the other graduating students were busy with final exams and professional counseling. And in the very day of the party, when the most responsible for it to happen was missing, Fujiwara worried and began to search for her.

Fortunately she was on her room. She looked at him with a gasp of surprise, followed by a sigh of relief.

"I was about to leave. Sorry."

Rei said with a timid smile, not looking directly at him. Fujiwara realized something was off, her eyes always full of lie and sparkles now seemed lifeless. Her posture was curved, making her look smaller than she was in that colossal structure that was her room.

"Something wrong?" He voiced his concerns.

Took aback by the question, she open her eyes wide. Then, gave a loud laugh. It sounded cracked to his ears. She whipped her tears which came with the laughter and just responded:

"Nothing, really"

If there was genuinely nothing wrong, she wouldn't give that kind of response, Fujiwara thought. But he knows that she wouldn't tell a thing if he attempt to insist in the subject. Instead, he changed the approach, when she came close to the door:

"So… you already have a tag partner? Sorry, but I'm not available anymore, ha ha"

Rei passed by his side without looking at him, but then stopped and turn at his direction:

"You know," She started, "like… is just, when it feels like when being… forgotten. Because… you're not enough? Or something?"

"Er… Excuse me?" was his surprised response. Of course he knows this feeling. When he used to think he was a bother to everyone around him, and the fear of suffering a loss if he get too close to someone. All of that pain that make him to be dominated by darkness. He surely doesn't want to remember all of that.

Realizing what she just said by the tone of his response, she made an apology:

"Ah, sorry" and turned her head down. Rei began to walk at the corridor, and Fujiwara followed suit.

"I mean… there is this guy, and…"

"A guy… Interesting…" He gave a chuckle and nudged a hand in her shoulder. "So that feelings were caused by a man?"

"He… said he'll be here today, but now it sounds stupid, isn't?" She gave a humorless laugh. "He's not even in the school anymore! I'm such an idiot…"

"Now that you mentioned…" He made a thoughtful look in his face, "There was one who tried to enter the school, saying that was someone's date to the party…" He winked at her. "Maybe is the one…"

"Really? Oh my God!" Rei got so excited about the possibility of Judai coming to the party for her that she sprinted to the main hall of the dormitory, not even waiting Fujiwara finish his line.

"…you're talking about. Heh" He watched stunned her reaction.

Rei descended the staircase jumping one o two steps at a time, not even caring about the high hells she was using. She almost stumbled in the long skirt and at other girls who were going to the party as well. She didn't mind the swore words aimed at her in the way, and proceeded going forward until she felt uncomfortable with her shoes and took them off.

Rei continued running barefoot up to reach the school entrance, shoes in hand, and noticed a familiar form at the door. Oh, she would recognize that mess of brown hair anywhere. He turned to her direction and greeted with his bright brown eyes, and a lively "It's been a while, Rei!"

Rei was not impressed just by his presence, but by the way he was dressed as well. Judai wasn't using his old uniform. Instead, he was wearing a white shirt with the sleeves folded at the elbows, a light waistcoat and matching trousers. He was looking like a real man now, and more charming than Rei remembered. She barely could think straight at the sight and only managed to mutter "You… came…"

"Of course" Judai answered making his gotcha gesture, "I would never turn back on a promise! And wherever there's dueling I'm in!"

Although the obvious intention of dueling driving Judai to be present at this party, Rei's delight with the promise fulfilled overcame that, and she even lift him from the ground by his waist and turned him around. Judai got startled by her doing. How a tiny body like that can have such strength?

When Fujiwara reached them, Rei had already put him back on the ground. Watching the older student muttering with her about how she could leave him by himself like that, Judai got a bit amazed by their relationship. He knew they were acquaintances at school but would never imagine that they'd become such close friends. He waited them to finish their talk to address Fujiwara.

"Hey, man! How're you doing?" He asks with his typical enthusiasm.

"Fine, I guess..." Fujiwara lowered his head. He didn't know yet how to answer this question properly, even more when a nice friend like Judai was asking. He tried to change the subject, "Looking good, by the way."

"Whoa! Thanks!" Judai isn't used to hear comments regarding his appearance, so he got a little flustered with the compliment. "Actually is Johan's. I don't have all of that fancy stuff, so I borrowed from him."

Rei couldn't avoid the uneasy feeling in her chest when heard about Judai's best friend. There were rumors about them going on when they were spending time together in their school years. Rei herself didn't give too much attention to it at the time, because she was giving assistance to Marcel. But knowing the intimacy of their relationship is enough to give her the feeling of insecurity.

But even when she tried not to think too much about it, after all, it was nothing but baseless rumors, she got so distracted to the point that she didn't realized the guys stopped talking and the older one went searching for his partner; leaving Judai looking directly at her with an amused expression on his face and asking "So, what shall we do now?"

"Heh?" She gasped in response, and she was absolutely sure that she was making a totally not charming face.

"How about we have something to eat? I'm kinda hungry."

"S-something to eat?" Rei somewhat managed to get back to reality around her, "Sounds great! Let's go, that way!" She pulled him by his wrist to the way where the meal was placed. There was a large table with all kind of fancy food, with a big arrangement of flowers and fruits in the middle. But Judai's attention went on its corner.

"They have fried shrimps! This sends me back…"

He went right away to his favorite meal, filling his hands and stuffing his mouth with it like some would say that wasn't a gentleman would behave. He didn't mind, but Rei got a little flustered with his demeanor. The way that this is going, it'll be more difficult to start something romantic between them, she thought.

"Do you want some?" he asked, handling a shrimp at her direction. "It's even more delicious that I remembered!"

"No, thanks, I'm not so hungry right now"

"Come on! Just one! Say 'aah'…"

She couldn't even grasp the notion that Judai himself was offering a shrimp like he was about to give food in her mouth. Rei only apprehend that she wasn't somewhat ready for that kind of intimacy. Her mind went blank and didn't realize when she answered in a mess of gestures and babbling words. Judai could only just watch in confusion and say "Heh, guess I'll have all the shrimps for me then"

"Oh my! Look who just showed up!"

Both duelists looked at the direction where the voice came from. They met then the Duel Academia professor Chronos de Médici, the person who was present in the moment Judai entered and left the Academia, literally.

"Professor Chronos! Long time no see!" Judai acted laid back, even if he was in front of an authority figure.

"Where the hell have you been? No one had any news on you in ages!"

"Well, you know…" Judai stretched his head, "Traveling the world, looking for fierce opponents, all of that"

Rei looked at the scene between the teacher and his former student. Even though their relationship started a little rough, it was clearly that Chronos have a special place for Judai in his heart.

"All what it takes for you to return is an opportunity for duel, right?" Chronos seemed to understand why Judai was there"

"Oh my! You all know me so well" the young man answered playfully.

"I'll be waiting for seeing what you'll bring" the professor offered a challenge.

"I promise I won't disappoint you" Judai said, doing his 'gotcha' gesture.

"So, good luck you guys!" Chronos Gave a quick wave of goodbye and walked away from them.

"Attention, all students and guests. The celebratory dueling contest is about to begin. Stand next to your partners and wait in the middle of the hall"

"Oh, is about time!" Judai got worked up with the announcement, and Rei was glad to look at him about to do his favorite thing. After all, it was her idea to bring dueling to the prom party. Also, it would be pretty romantic if a couple of duelists show affinity and coordination between their plays.

She still remembered the almost fiasco that was Judai and Asuka teamed up on their graduation duel. It was great that everything turned okay at the end, but everyone could see that their minds were at different things.

That was one of the moments that Rei kept in her mind to give hope for both of them. If they were able to work together flawlessly, it would be a sign they would be a perfect couple. Of course, none of that would matter if Judai himself was clueless about it. After all his mind was occupied with dueling already.

Judai was getting his deck ready while Rei joined him, also building hers. He noticed a change in her cards.

"Hey, I don't know these" he started.

"Ah", she replied, "it's Lightsworns. I built this deck not so long ago, and I've been enjoying so far"

"Really? How they work?" Judai got excited about the new cards and playstyle.

"They have effect around set up the graveyard for a more powerful board."

"Nice! I bet we gonna make it work with my heroes"

They made up a play around sending the heroes to the graveyard through Rei's monsters' effect and then use Miracle Fusion to bring Divine Neos. This strategy was plenty successful and they could go far in the duel extravaganza. But it wasn't enough to pass Fujiwara and his partner and their play around banishing cards.

"Well, guess it wasn't our moment" Judai commented as they saw Fujiwara being crowned the king of the dueling prom, alongside his partner.

"Are you mad?" Rei asked with a hint of anxiety on her voice.

"Uh? Not at all!" Judai turned back to his laid-back posture, "I'm just happy to be dueling here again"

Seeing Judai so fulfilled and happy for taking part of it left Rei with a pleased feeling of the act of invite him to this party was worth it.

"So, what do we do now?"

"Attention, all students and guests. Now is time for our traditional dancing. Pick a partner and join the hall for this splendid experience!"

That was the moment of truth. Everything led up to this.

The song was already playing. It was a slow pop one. One by one, people gathered at the center. She looked at Judai, he looked nonchalant about it. He looked at her, she turn her sight down in a blink. They both stood there alternating their gaze at each other, and at the couples already at the center of the hall, unable to make the first move, until:

"Shall we dance?" He offered his hand. Rei couldn't even believe this scene was real.

"Huh, sure…" She took his lead.

Rei felt that everything was going according to what she imagined. But was happening so fast that she couldn't process what has happening. Suddenly she was spinning in the room, his hand on her waist, his other with a firm hold at hers. She didn't know that he was a great ballroom dancer, maybe Johan also helped him with that? It didn't matter then.

Step by step, they keep on going around. Their bodies close to each other. She looked at Judai's eyes, so big, brown and bright, feeling like she would be sucked in any moment. Her head was dizzy, her legs didn't bare any strength, and every moment she become aware of the scene, harder was to breathe.

Everything was according to her deepest wishes, even better if that was possible. So why she didn't feel pleased? This moment was to bring her joy, but every time she thought about it, her head feels heavier and heavier. Her heart was accelerated, but not in a good way. She only could feel pain and distress.

She felt that was about to faint. She lost her balance and Judai had to hold her from falling down.

"Hey, are you ok?"

Their faces got so close, that she gasped in surprise and tried to leave his arms. Judai just looked at her with a confused expression.

"Oh… I think... I just need some water"

"Oh… Okay, let's go then"

She felt like betraying her own feelings of a lifetime acting like this, but she sensed a strange force within, telling her something was wrong. She couldn't help but stop to think more clearly about what she actually wanted.

They approached at the table and served themselves some soda. Judai didn't ask for an explanation about how weird their dance ended, just focused on his drink in silence. He didn't look hurt either. Bur Rei still thought her weird act deserved some apology.

"I…" She murmured, looking down.

"Hey, how about we go outside?" Judai suggested. The way he acted, so friendly, even though all that happened.

"Heh, sounds like a plan"

Then, Judai and Rei went for a stroll at the blue dormitory surroundings. There was a bright full moon reflecting at the pool next to the girls' dorm, creating beautiful scenery. Rei could only picture this scene as a perfect setting for a confession in one romance novel. The thought only made her more nervous, like the environment pressured her to make a decision which she was not ready to do. But even with that chaos going on in her mind, Judai acted like he always did.

"Uh, that was fun!" Judai sat besides the pool and invited Rei to sit at his side, "Come on, let's talk a bit"

Rei was impressed that Judai was such a carefree person that even didn't care about the state of the fancy clothing they were using would be if they sit in the grass like that. But she followed him, with all the caution with Asuka's dress while sitting. Side by side, they stood in silence. Seemed like both didn't know what to do or say at the time. Then, Judai broke it:

"Just… Thanks for invite me, again." He said, looking at the water.

"Not at all!" with all her nervousness, she tried to be polite "It is me who has to thank you for coming!"

"I made a promise, remember?" he gave a melancholic smile, "Is just that…" he held his knees close to his chest, "I never had a graduation party, and now I had so much fun… Thanks for let me be a part of it"

When Judai looked at her, Rei could see thought his eyes that he was hiding something, but couldn't pinpoint exactly what. She replied in a lower tone:

"Your class had one, right? But you didn't go"

"Ugh, I know" he stretched his head, seeming distressed, "Guess I tried to run away or something. I was stupid"

"Run away? From what?" She felt that was not a good thing to ask it but she was somewhat curious.

"I guess. Don't know"

Silence returned to them. Rei still wanted to know what Judai wants with all of this. With the vague answer to her confession a long time ago, the promise, his presence at the party, and now the weird conversation at the pool under the moonlight. The doubt killed her softly, and to make matters worse, the thought of what she was expecting would happen eventually was more troublesome. How could it come to this? What does she want after all?

When she tried to vocalize her thought, he started to talk at the same time.

"You go first" She offered.

"No, you can go. I talked too much already"

Rei looked at the pool, then to the sky in order to keep her mind at ease. Then, as if she tried to understand her feelings as she speaks, she started:

"For a long time, I thought I needed to be on with someone to be happy. I pictured living in a romantic fantasy all the time… But being so close with someone like that at the party made me kind of uncomfortable. I don't know if I want to date anyone anymore, so I'm sorry. I like you, but I guess I'm not interest in a relationship, at least for now."

Judai didn't say a word, and just let her finish with attention. He took his time to process what she said, and then he laughed loud.

"What is funny?" Rei sounded quite offended with his reaction, but he tried to explain:

"No, is just… You thought that I wanted to date you or something?"

"You don't?" Now she felt more embarrassed for being so worked up at the first place.

"Well, I mean…" Judai looked up to the stars, "All of this dating talk. When I was at school, I saw everyone suddenly talk about it, and I didn't understand. What was that so important, after all? I felt like I was losing something for not being part of it"

He took a deep breath, "and then last year came. With everyone talking about who's gonna confess to who until graduation. And everyone was asking me the same. Asking me about Johan, about Asuka... I felt sick. At that time I wished to have someone, anyone, just to make people shut up. I have Yubel, but… that's different"

Judai make an annoyed scream and threw himself at the grass, lying down.

"I couldn't fall in love with for someone. I still can't. I have no idea how it feels like. Sometimes I feel like a monster, an abomination. But I can do nothing about it, I'm just… like that. I just wanted to know why, Why am I like this? "

Rei gasped. She didn't know that people who couldn't experience romantic love for others existed. But she at least imagined that people like that are fortunate for never experience heartbreak. She wouldn't even imagine that it can be that painful to bear. Of course, in a world when love and romance is highly praised, people like that can feel like they don't have a place in it.

"But not even Johan you…" she blurted out without thinking.

"No. not even him" his response was dry, "We are just friends"

Rei couldn't help but feel ashamed for all of her years of doubt and for make that kind of gossip poisoning her mind.

"I'm so sorry" she murmured, "I can't help but think some of that is my fault"

"No, please, don't feel sorry", he started, "It's I who have to apologize. I was kinda weird to your advances back then because I didn't know to react"

Rei couldn't believe Judai's gentle words at this situation. She made him go through that entire prom scenario and even acted in an awkward manner when by his side the whole night. The idea of all of this being kind of a nuisance for him and even though he kept up with his promise made her even more grateful for his presence. And at least his outburst made her understand all her feelings the entire day.

She started to laugh, "This is stupid, right? All of this"

"I guess?" He didn't understand what she was trying to say.

She gave a sigh and joined Judai, lying at the grass, not caring about the state of the dress anymore.

"All of the romance stuff. Pretty stupid if you think about it"

Judai got worked up with her sudden remark "What? Rei, is that you?"

She chuckled at his reaction, "See, I only wanted to tell people I love them, because I really mean it. But why do people always make a huge deal about it? Flowers, little games, confessions… All of these sound like a pain. Caring about someone isn't enough? "

"That exactly my thoughts at that time"

"_Right?_"

For the first time, Judai seemed like someone understood him. Rei was glad that she was the one Judai had open up to. Now they established a unique bond, special in its own way.

"So…" he started in a playful manner, "Do you love me, huh?"

"Of course I do", she had no doubt in her voice, "but as a friend, with no interest in being together"

Rei suddenly felt so relieved at that words, so free, that's even a bit strange for her, but a good kind of strange, she realized.

"I love you too. As a friend. With no interest in being together"

They laughed, and then kept laid next to each other on the grass, staring at the sky full of stars and the bright moon shining above them. With his not intimidating presence, Rei could just feel that be like this was nice. Being just friend was nice, and they could do that forever, if he wanted. Still weird though, this feeling. But she knows that it'll take some time to figure out all of this.

* * *

_Hello, there. Somewhat i think that this kind of story fits better in FF than ao3. Anyway, thanks for reading and leave your thoughts in the comments!_


End file.
